Lips Of An Angel
by CrazyDaisyDaisy
Summary: Edward and Bella are 21. They dated in the past. Bella is married to Jacob and Edward is angaged to Tanya. What happens when Bella calls Edward and confesses she never really moved on? What if Edward didn't either? One-shot inspired by Lips Of An Angel


Me: hi guys!

Everyone in story: hi

Me: just to let you know, this story was inspired by the song Lips Of An Angel by Hinder

Jacob/Tanya: damn it

Me: that's right

Alice/Jasper/Rosalie/Emmett: YAY!!

Edward: I'm confused

Bella: me too

Me: just read and find out why everyone else is so excited. Well, not everyone, but all the good characters

Jacob/Tanya: hey!

Me: hey

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Twilight or Lips Of An Angel, I'm just borrowing them for this story

**Bella's POV**

I had just gotten home.

Work was horrible, like always.

I work as a receptionist in a hair salon in Port Angeles.

Some snobby bitch came in 30 minutes after her scheduled appointment, and expected to be accepted as soon as she stepped in.

But boy did she have another thing coming.

I told her that she would have to schedule another appointment for another day.

When she threatened to call my manager, I dared her to.

Finally, after a heated discussion, she left.

"I'm home!" I shouted down the hall.

"Hey Bells!" Jake said as he came and wrapped me in his arms.

"How was work?"

"Horrible, I need a beer."

He chuckled and handed me one from the fridge.

I sat down on our couch.

He was watching wrestling.

"Ugh, Jacob. I've had a long day. Can we please change the channel?"

"In a minute."

I sighed as I watched the tv.

Suddenly a girl in a really skimpy and tight outfit came out.

One word came to mind when I saw her.

Slut.

A complete sluty blonde.

No offence to blondes, one of my best friends Rosalie was a blonde.

Rosalie.

I wonder how she is, and pixie Alice too.

I shook my head, trying to clear them from my mind.

I looked over to Jacob.

He was practically drooling.

"Jacob!" I shouted throwing a pillow at him.

"What?!!?!"

"Quit starring at that bimbo and change the channel!"

"Back off Bella. You shouldn't have a fit about this."

"Right, because every wife loves to see her husband drooling over another girl!" I said sarcastically.

"Just shut up Bella."

"No! Listen to me Jacob Black! Change the damn channel, or I will!"

He didn't move.

I started to grab the remote.

"Give me the remote back damn it!" he shouted.

"No! Change the god damn channel!"

Suddenly his hard hand collided with my face.

I fell stumbling back as Jacob grabbed the remote from my hand.

I hit the ground with a hard thud.

I stood up slowly, cradling my left cheek.

Jacob had gone back to sitting on the couch, watching the whore on tv.

I ran to our room and slammed the door.

I slid down on the floor and started to cry.

Suddenly I stood up and laid down beside our bed.

I grabbed my suitcase and pulled it out.

Quickly and quietly, I threw some of my things together and stuffed them into my suitcase.

I was leaving, and not coming back!

I threw on an oversized gray sweater over my clothes and grabbed my suitcase.

Quietly, I carried it out to my old Chevy.

I put it inside considering it had started to rain icily in La Push.

Running back inside, I quickly shut the door.

I needed my car keys.

Grabbing them from the bar, I took off my engagement ring and chunked it at his head.

"Oww! What the hell Bella?!?!"

"I'm gone." I said flatly, before taking off my wedding band and throwing it in the fire.

Jacob didn't react, so I left.

I made a mad dash for the car, considering it was raining steadily and was around 40 degrees outside.

Climbing in my truck, I still felt a chill.

It was freezing outside and inside.

I turned on my car, the heater, and windshield wipers.

I started to drive as soon as possible, wanting to escape from this horrid place.

Soon I was leaving La Push and on my way to Forks.

I kept driving and driving.

I hadn't been on these roads for 3 years, since I was eighteen.

I had to drive somewhat slowly considering it was poring rain.

And it didn't help that I was shivering every 2 seconds, my hands were turning white and literally shaking.

Finally, I came to a small dirt road at the back of the town.

The road was considerably dangerous being the fact that it was night, winding through the woods, and raining hard.

But finally I pulled up to a small cottage.

I quickly grabbed my bag and made a run for the front door.

Shaking, I quickly pulled out the spare key from the plant pot.

I ran inside and slammed the door as soon as it was open.

This place brought back old memories.

I used to come here every year for the summer to spend time with my grandma.

I had grown to love the house so much, that when she died, she left it to me in her will.

Everybody tried to convince me to sell it, but I couldn't. This place had become my second home.

And now I was glad I hadn't

It was covered in dust, but everything still had a homey feel you couldn't get rid of.

I turned on the radiator and sat beside it (yes, its so old it has a radiator).

There, I cried my eyes out.

I felt so worthless, stupid, unloved, hurt, and alone. Most of all alone.

I needed him. I needed _him._ The guy I haven't spoke too in three years. The one who broke my heart, and I broke his.

I slowly picked up my phone.

It rang 4 times until someone answered it.

"Hello?"

**Edward's POV**

I was sitting in the living room of Alice and Jasper's house with Rosalie and Emmett, of course Alice and Jasper, and my fiancée Tanya.

We were playing scrabble, Emmett was making up hi own words.

Suddenly my phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Edward?" he voice was soft, sweet, and a little scared.

I immediately got up and walked into the next room over.

"Bella?" I whisper.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry." she said.

Her voice was breaking.

"Bella, are you ok? Have you been crying?"

She sniffled.

"It's kinda hard to talk right now." I whisper into the phone.

"Why?"

"My fiancée's in the next room." I said lowly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I should of never picked up the phone. I'm sorry.":

"No, no. Don't be. It's really good to hear your voice."

"I'm sorry Edward."

"For what? You have nothing to apologize for."

"Yes I do. I shouldn't be so selfish and drag you into this mess. I just needed to hear your voice."

"Bella, you can call me when ever you need too. But can you? Won't _he_ get mad?"

No response.

Finally, I heard noise from the other end.

"He doesn't know. I left him Edward. I left him tonight."

"Bella, what happened? Is that why your crying? I swear to god, I'll kill him if it is."

For the first time in 3 years, my angel was calling me. I loved hearing her say my name. Her voice was my favorite song.

"What about your fiancée? Doe's she know who your talking to?" she asked.

"No, she doesn't have a clue Bella."

"Say it again please. I need to hear it."

"Say what?"

"My name. Say my name."

"Bella." I whispered.

"It's really good to hear you saying my name, Edward."

"The same for me, Bella."

If only she knew how much I loved it when she called me.

She giggled a little bit.

"I guess we never really moved on." I said quietly.

"No. Sometimes I wonder if we made the right choice."

"Me too. Sometimes I wish you were Tanya."

"And I've wished you were Jacob. It seems almost every night you've invaded my dreams. They always end with you taking me away, to a better place."

I lightly chucked.

"Do you ever think, or dream about what we could have been?" she asked, her voice had gotten better, but was still shaky.

"Yes, I've dreamt of you too." I whispered.

I could practically hear her smiling.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"I'm at the cottage."

The cottage. The one she spent all her summer's in. The one she showed me after our first year together. The place where she first told me she loved me, and I told her the same.

"I'll be there shortly." I said quickly before hanging up.

I didn't give Bella any time to argue.

For the first time in 3 years, my angel had called me. And now she needed me, and I wasn't about to let her down again.

**Alice's POV**

We had been playing scrabble with everyone. Emmett chose to make up words, and was getting on everyone's nerves.

Suddenly Edward's phone rang.

He said hello, but once I assume he got an answer, he got up and left the room.

Everyone had amused looks on their faces.

"Who's that?" Rose asked.

"I have no clue."

"Probably someone from Eddie's work." Tanya said playing another word.

I rolled my eyes.

It was hard enough pretending to be kind to Tanya while Edward was in the room, but right now I was about ready to tear out her hair.

Sigh, I miss Bella.

She was Edward's girlfriend for 2 years. Then one day, they were over. No explanation, no nothing.

Although I expected it had something to do with Jacob Black (Bella's husband) and Tanya Denali (Edward's fiancée).

Last year they started dating, 3 months after his breakup with Bella.

And that really sucked.

Bella was Rose's and my best friend.

But when they broke up she stopped hanging out with us so much.

When she started to date that Black boy, she barely hung out with us at all.

And finally, when Edward and Tanya started dating, she quit talking to us completely.

I glanced around at everyone and Edward.

I was silently praying he would rejoin us soon.

Nobody else liked Tanya either.

Bella had become like a little sister for Emmett and Jasper, and they were crushed just as much when she decided not to socialize with us anymore.

Jasper says he saw it coming.

That he knew as soon as Edward and Tanya began to date, she would stop showing up completely.

And she did.

It had been 10 minutes, Edward was still on the phone.

Now I was barely paying attention to the game, trying to read Edwards lips.

I caught 'doesn't have a clue' and 'moved on'.

Who the hell could he be talking too?

"I'm going to the bathroom. Don't cheat and look at my pieces!" Tanya said.

I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly Edward shut his phone.

"Who was that?" I asked as he came out.

He walked passed us, grabbed his coat, and left in a hurry.

"Where the hell is he going at 10 in the evening?" Emmett asked.

**Bella's POV**

It had been 20 minutes since I called Edward.

Maybe he didn't mean what he said, maybe he wasn't coming.

I started to cry even harder at the thought.

I knew it was too good to be true.

Edward didn't care for me anymore.

But my thoughts were cut off by the front door opening.

I looked up.

"Edward?"

He looked over at me, a smile playing on his lips.

"Bella." he said walking over to me.

I wrapped my arms around him as soon as he was close enough.

"Oh Eddie." I called him the old nickname I gave him.

I was the only one ever allowed to call him that.

"It's ok Bella. I'm here. God your freezing. You need to get out of these wet clothes."

I pealed out of the gray sweater.

That was what was mainly wet anyway.

While we were apart, he gasped.

Soon his hand cradled my left cheek.

There must be a bruise from when Jacob hit me!

"Bella, who did this to you?" he asked.

I tried to look away, but he wouldn't allow it.

"Bella, did _he_ do this to you? Answer me."

I nodded my head.

He pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around me.

"It's ok Bella. He won't touch you again. I promise."

My crying had stopped, but my eyes were still a puffy red.

I tried to hide my face.

He knew what I was doing.

"Bella, you look absolutely beautiful. You have no need to hide."

I blushed.

"I got you something."

I looked up.

He pulled a chocolate bar out of his pocket.

I smiled and laughed.

It was a 'Whatchamacallit'.

They were my favorite.

I took it and smiled back up at him.

Then I did it, I kissed him.

Every single part of my brain said don't do it, but my heart was screaming kiss him.

And he didn't pull away.

Instead, he pulled me closer. Placing his hands on my hips.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he carried me to my bedroom.

He laid me down lightly on one side.

"Bella, sleep."

"But I'm not tired." I said while yawning.

He laughed.

"You've had a long day, you need to rest. Don't be worried, I'll be here when you wake up." he said.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"What about Tanya?"

"Don't worry about her. All that matters is you and me."

"So there is a you and me?" I questioned, silently losing a battle against sleep.

"Defiantly." was all I heard before I fell asleep, a giant smile plastered on my face.

**Hey! What do you think? I personally love this one-shot, don't you? I worked really hard and love the final outcome. Please say what you think. Right now this is a one-shot, but I could turn it into a story if people want me to. So comment please! Peace out!**


End file.
